Extinguishing the hope
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: The first generation failed, but when the next generation of Sandersons returns. What fate will befall the town? What will happen when three enraged boys finally get the power to bring back their mother. Will they follow in the paths of their mothers? Or will maybe the new world catch up with them and change them for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**So hi everyone! I always wanted to do a hocus pocus fanfic! Hope you guys all enjoy it! I couldn't stand the end to the movie. I always kind of liked the idea of what the witches would happen if they had survived. So. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Far in the reaches of the dark forest of Salem stood a small cottage. Vines clambered like giant claws up the ancient walls which were fading. "I hate this job."  
"Oh get over it. You shouldn't have stayed out till dawn partying then, should you?" A voice grunted as flash lights pierced through the dark mist. The Moon was set large in the sky, a perfect round orb but the darkness of the night seemed to be claiming everything in sight. "This has got to be the place. Apparently there were some kids out here messing... I don't see why we have the old place."  
"You know the legends." The man flashed the light over the old oak door. "Come on. Sooner we do this, the sooner we can go home."  
"Ain't that the-"

Both watched as the door slowly creaked open.

The man flashed the light towards his partner who just adjusted her cap and black shirt. She frowned before reaching down to her belt and grabbing some handcuffs. Her hair was tied back in a bun and her cold eyes regarded the doorway as though anything could jump out of it. "Should we call for back up Angelica?"

The woman slowly turned back towards her partner and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. His skin was olive toned and his head was a thick mess of dark brown hair. He was well built but lacked confidence... unlike when he was younger. But those days had left him scarred. _Without confidence. You're in the wrong job. _She thought with a roll of her eyes but just shook her head. "Probably just some kids messing about." She muttered as she took a slow step onto the groaning porch.

The wind was whispering excitedly around her through the trees and she frowned. "How many reports did we get of people going missing in the area?"  
"Latest reports say about four other kids... all were pre teens." The man shrugged as they slowly walked into the house. Their lights shined around to the old displays which had been set up when this house had been made a tourist sight. "This place always gives me the creeps... as though I'm being watched."  
"Grow a pair." The woman growled. "It's just an empty house. There's nothing to fear in here." She shined the light around to the book which lay rested on a open display case. "The famous book." She grinned.  
"Don't touch it." He snapped.  
"You are such a coward Max." She laughed and flipped open the book before Max could reach out to stop her.  
"See? Nothing happened." She folded a hand on her hip and slowly began to turn. "Because the stories about this place are a bunch of."

She stopped as the floorboards beneath them creaked and from the rafters something dragged itself across the upper floor.

She slowly began to walk forward as she heard the faint scratching. "You never should have opened that book!" Max snarled. "NOTHING GOOD EVER COMES FROM OPENING THAT BOOK!"

Both watched as from the shadows as a mouse scurried across the wood. "Yeah. The book unleashes a plague of mice." Angelica burst into laughter. "You're such a wimp."  
"Oh I don't know... I think he's kind of cute."

Both froze as their blood ran cold as they slowly turned.

A boy was pressed up against the wall. He wore tight jeans and a framing purple shirt. He had a pearly white grin. His blond hair spiked up sharply. "Brave virgin who lit the candle." The boy smiled at the twenty year old. "Come and be my friend. I wan't to introduce you to someone... Or maybe she can help me."  
"Sam Crawford?"  
"Sam Sanderson." He corrected with a grin then smiled sweetly and innocently with soft brown eyes.  
"Okay, Okay." Angelica frowned. "There's two things I want to sort out... First and most importantly." She slowly turned to Max. "You're a virgin?"  
"Really? You're focussing on that and not the fact that this boy is crazy?"  
"Don't worry I'll just radio them in and-"

She slowly began to fell quiet as a soft humming began to echo around the room. Max watched as Angelica's eyes glazed over. "Stop that! This prank isn't funny!" He frowned. Especially considering his past, this prank was not funny in the least. He slowly began to step back. "You hurt my feelings." The smile on the boy's face began to slip. Why was a sixteen year old acting like this?! This was embarrassing!  
"You hurt my brother's feelings? Why are you so cruel? I have so little to help me pass the time here."

Max shot a glance up to the rafters above him. "Let me guess? William Jackson?"  
"William Sanderson!" The boy snarled. "Now... you took my job." He clicked his fingers making the candles in the room light on fire.  
_"He took your job!" _Sam bounced around the room energetically.

William face palmed as he looked at his younger brother. "I knew I never should have let you watch south park!" He sighed in disgust before running his hands through his thick light brown hair which almost seemed tainted red slightly. Max just stared at Sam as though he had dived off the deep end... what was with this boy... come to think of it... They kind of reminded him of-  
"Matthew! My book!"  
"But I want to play with him!" Sam stamped his foot in irritation but was patted on his head by William. "Don't worry little dear. You will have plenty chance to play with him when we're done."  
"You guys remind of three hags I knew as a kid." Max snarled. "Just because you copy their last names doesn't mean-"  
"Oh shut up." William flicked his wrist and the boy went flying back into the wall. "Matthew!"  
"Coming William!" A voice muttered as a boy in a red hoodie sprinted into the room. He picked up the open book from the display case.  
"I notice that Sam isn't doing anything!"  
"I lured them here." He snarled with a hiss while Matthew barked at him.  
"Shut it! Did you collected the wax?"  
"Yes William." Both answered.  
"You three died. You can't be here! Let alone... like that."  
"He thinks we're them!" Sam laughed as he ran forward and lent back into the elder man's chest. "Do you want to meet them? We can play."  
"Sam!"  
"Sorry."

The boy lowered his gaze as he walked over to the desk where the book resided He slowly pulled out a small candle which had strange engravings over it, in what looked like blood... "No you can't!"  
"We can and will. We've waited years for the full moon to coincide with Halloween evening! You see, the day that you killed _them. _You unleashed us onto the world. Before they died on that evening they each drained the life of one child. That's more than enough life force to bring them back for this."  
"What do you mean I unleashed you?"  
"A final curse. We." William indicated to the two other boy's. Matthew stepped in the light. He was quite strongly built with strong biceps and build. His hair was midnight black though he seemed quite nervous and shifted towards William subconsciously. "Are the legacy of the Sanderson sisters. The legacy of Sarah you met on the way here."

Sam grinned as he slowly danced around the room spinning elegantly on his heel. "We're going to have so much fun little virgin." William rolled his eyes but Max glared pointedly.  
"My name is Max! Not Virgin!"  
"You know the legacy Mary left." William pointed disgustedly at Matthew before stepping proudly forward. "And then there's me! The brilliant legacy of Winnie!"  
"She was a bitchy hag!"  
"Hold your tongue or you will share in the fate of your old dead cat! SAM! ARE THE BOYS READY?"  
"Yes William." Sam coed as he hummed gently. "Come in." He said softly and Max turned in time to see people slowly walking down the stairs. All seemed almost to be glowing slightly as though an aura had grew around them. "It's making me... hungry."  
"You do anything else to them and I'll rip that siren tongue out of your god damn mouth!" He snarled and watched as Sam shrank away.  
"Wow... you really are Winnie's legacy. She was as stupid and as bitchy as you!"  
"Wow... care to tell her that." The candle exploded into light in front of Max who turned and watched the children fall and scream as the life aura from each of them sank into the black flame of the candle. "Mother's from a distant past come back at long last. Seek revenge and you shall see, your enemy set in front of thee. Rise from death and come back to me. I call upon you! WINNIE!"

The black flames of the candle exploded into the air sending a shock wave out from the house.

What followed set Max's blood cold. "Who are you calling a bitch!?" Three sets of cackles exploded out as the candle sent out one last shock wave.

After that everything seemed to go unfocused for a while.

When Max's sight returned he soon found himself wishing it hadn't.

Sam slowly sat up and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Can I play with him now?"  
"Play sounds good." A soft feminine voice whispered.

Sam turned his head to stare at a slightly older woman. She shared his blond hair and thin figure. She looked beautiful... she... she was... "MOM!" He smiled brightly and hugged her tightly. "Now we can play!"  
"Once I find my lucky rat's tail."  
"Right... HERE!" Sam smiled dramatically and held it out for his mother who squealed excitedly.  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Two voices barked.

William slowly sat up and rubbed his head as he and the figure barked at the two blond idiots. "Will you two just shut up!" They watched Sarah and Sam dancing around the rooms. "What idiots." William grumbled.  
"I have to agree with thee."

Both stopped and turned their heads slowly to look at each other. William slowly grinned up at his mother as Winnie's dark eyes glinted. She hadn't been this young for centuries. Her red curls fell down onto her shoulders and her beautiful figure was met by her rouge lips. "Poison or curse?" Winnie asked carefully.  
"Trick question. Both." William grinned.  
"What a charming boy." Winnie laughed coldly with her son then both stopped as they glared over at the two figures which had fallen into the shelves. "MATTHEW!"  
"MARY!"  
"Coming." Both answered as two heads popped up from behind the shelves.  
"What about him?" William glared at Max who had turned as pale as a sheet. "Death is too easy... but a lasting curse would risk him getting in the way of our plans."  
"Good point boy." Winnie nodded. "So..."  
"WE GET TO PLAY WITH HIM!" Sam and Sarah shouted gleefully as they bounced up and down.

Winnie and William rolled their eyes while Sarah and Sam grinned darkly before dragging Max away. "I have one little toe rag in mind... but first you three." Winnie locked eyes on the three boys. "Will have to stay here. We have to be ready and leave now!"  
"No, no no." William rolled his eyes. "This is where you went wrong the last time. You had the power, but nothing to back it up."

Sarah and Sam were whispering excitedly while Matthew and Mary looked like two wounded puppies. "Why was I cursed with such idiot siblings." Winnie and William face palmed at the same time.  
"Just lucky I guess." Sarah and Sam giggled.  
"This time we're going to be prepared... you're going to teach us all about magic and then..."

All three of the younger siblings grinned. "We're going to run this town."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so first a absolutely massive thanks to _wiccancharmedjournals_ and _xoThanksForTheMemoriesxo. _Your reviews made me smile on a bad rainy day. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks to anyone who follows or favourites this story.**

* * *

The morning light was dark and restrained by the thick and heavy mist as a figure laid back, sprawled over the bed.

The silver stars slowly began to fade over the crest of the hills as they broke past the horizon mountains. The dark clouds were circling, almost as though they were forming an eye over the large villa that sat by the lake. Towering trees stood as solitary as the king's guard as they surrounded the home.

Two perfect circles.

A lake which had crawled far from the sea and yet glistened, needing only the smallest bit of light to shine like a diamond.

Land met sea.

Sea met sky.

It was almost just like a Disney film as slowly the figure sat up in the four poster bed. Slowly they moved their fingers across the smooth oak framing almost like they had never seen it before... as though everything in the room was strange and new to them. The satin quilt slowly fell from around their bare waist as they moved back the curtain of the bed and stepped onto the cold and desolate marble floor. A shiver ran up their spine as they trembled through the usual knife stabbing aches and pains. Their pale finger tips wrapped around a fur blanket nearby as they stared at the sky hypnotized.

They reached out their hand and gently cupped a branch which had grown through the double French glazed windows, the black iron balcony railing and marble balcony.

The figure shifted slightly as the air ran over its bare chest for someone so dark and barren inside... they had no taste for the cold.

As the light set in the room, it became clearer to see there it was a boy. His soft golden hair fell over desolate, cold, strange dark caramel eyes as he slowly swayed towards the balcony. As the moonlight hit him, streaks and locks of blond could made out of the mess of blond hair, his eyes were greatly unfocused and an almost impossible colour to recognise as one moment they seemed content with the first look of caramel then shifted onto hazel. He panted sightly as he grabbed hold of the railings. His long fur quilt was wrapped firmly around his waist as it trailed behind him, the white tiger print looks so pale against his warm skin.

The branch slowly rested in his palm as a green bud began to blossom into a lilly.

These long mornings though just never seemed to come to an end. Every day running past the winding expanse of everything around him. He would close his eyes and feel the thick energies running through him. It just seemed to hang in the air. The scents, the feeling of warmth. Whether it was a witch thing, he couldn't be entirely sure. The warm, ancient guardians of the forest. The ever changing tunes of the crystal creek rivers which played for his ears and the clarity of the blue skies above him. The blur of days he had watched as the air brushed through the cherry blossom trees that had had been planted a few days before hand of his mother's death. Now they were already fully grown with full and wild branches of the warmest pink blossom. So absolutely beautiful and comforting in this still strange place which he had soon become scared and liked to call home. The thick and dark of the tree trunks which had sunk their roots in deeply after feeding on a daily dose of rainfall, sun, love and care. How much longer could I spend here without calling it truly home- "SAM!"

He fell to the ground as a hand smashed across his face and he went sprawled to the ground with only his blanket covering his waist form as it trailed out around him. His eyes locked onto the ground as he said nothing but just let his mad eyes dart around at anything other than the figure above him. "What the hell was that?! What do you think you were doing?!" The voice snarled angrily.

Sam slowly looked up nervously to see his not brother, brother standing above him with the coldest and angriest of glares. His cold and dark blue eyes were piercing through him brutally as he had no other feeling at that moment but utter disgust. "You dare use such magic as that around this house hold?" He bit coldly as William sneered and turned his nose up in hatred. "You will never use such magic as that around me or in this house for the rest of your existence. Do you hear me?" The boy's lip trembled as the faint scar on his upper lip quivered. "You runt. HOW DARE YOU!" He raised his hand only to pause as the door creaked open slowly. "Mother." William straightened his posture and let his face become stern while his fingers laced together. "I-"  
"Don't worry my son. We have to make sure that we put it into the weaker ones, their true purpose."

William grinned slowly and smashed his hand down on the younger boy who said nothing but tightened his hands into a fist. "Again." Winnie stated and began to smirk as the sound of fist meeting face filled the air. A large red patch matching the boy's fist exactly began to form over Sam's porcelain cheek. "AGAIN!" Winnie bellowed and William pulled back for a last time as he brought his fist down with all his effort and left the boy laying on the floor as he was force to regain the air back into his lungs which had abandoned him. "Better." She purred coldly as she adjusted her new emerald hoodie on her black blouse with matching dark leather boots which shinned and matched her tights. "But do you honestly expect me to dress this way." She growled as she looked down at herself and flicked her hair over her shoulders.  
"Your sixteen and now in the modern world. You have to change to blend in... it's how we're going to survive to take Salem for ourselves!" William smirked. "But that won't mean anything if you're walking around screaming for the lives of children in a god damn outdated language." He muttered as he adjusted his matching outfit of leather jeans, emerald shirt and black winter coat before walking out the door and leaving Sam on the cold floor.

His eyes staring lifelessly at the cold marble engraving patterns as the blossomed lilly began to wilt and blow away on the cold breeze. It's colour draining rapidly as it was left grey and nothing. Even the breeze seemed to mighty for it as it tore into pieces and was lost as atoms to the air.

He could hear all the names and threats circulating his head. _"Idiot, scum, wimp, useless, moron!" _

He curled his fists as even the colour of his blanket seemed to be fading. The marble ground fracturing as inside his chest the boy felt something new blossoming. Sharper. Colder. More painful. A burning inferno of something he just couldn't define within any logical words. It coursed through his body in pain as his blond hair began to stand up on ends and shift as though moving in water. The thick bruises and red marks over his face fading in appearance but leaving their pain and agony behind as he began to seethe with rage.

Only escaping after he let out a scream shattering the windows on the second level of the new cottage of residence.

_**-Break-**_

William shook his head in absolute uncertainty as he couldn't for the life of him understand his annoying baby brother. What was wrong with that boy! Why couldn't he just do what he did best? Sing with that unique... well now that Sarah was back, he wasn't exactly even unique any more. But all the same, that siren mouth and voice were certainly nothing to sniff at when it came time to use it. Why couldn't that boy just learn something useful with his magic? But no. What does he do? He grabs that freaking twenty year old bastard who had killed their mothers, and hung him up somewhere in the house where he and only he could deal with him. "Selfish arse hole." William muttered to himself as his shoes made the soft echo as he walked down the long and winding hall of black and white painted walls and rooms.

But no... Sam certainly did have his uses. Like bewitching the owner of this house into signing the deed of property over to them and then... making him fall from a branch of the tree while a rope had been tied around his neck? Yes. Sam certainly did come in use when it came to bewitching people and controlling them. Also his anger and cruelty could certainly be useful- _"AGHHHHHH" _William slammed his hands down over his ears as the scream coursed down the corridor and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He had got under his brother's skin? _Wonderful. _The more fire and rage that Sam had inside of him, the bleeding better!

But now there was just one problem... what he couldn't grin at was now the glass on the paintings had exploded and littered the corridor. "MATTHEW!" He bellowed as a nearby door swung open rapidly and the boy covered in a red hoodie fell onto the ground, tripping over himself trying to get to his older brother. His sleeves were rolled up. "Y-Yes William?" The boy stuttered nervously. Even now he looked as well built as a bear... it was just a shame that the boy was lamer than a dead limb. His uses were next to none in talent and competence. Just like his mother! "Clean up this mess." He growled with a cold and unrecognised tone as he didn't even meet his brother's gaze before he strode on by.

Out of the siblings, he was most beyond the superior one. He was the one with the talent. He was the one with the- _'CHIRP.' _He paused and shook his head for a moment. When it came to the siblings, in power or in brains. In competence of success, he was the one with the- _'CHIRP CHIRP'. _

He paused.

Slowly turning his cold glare and slight snarl towards the birds which resides on the trees outside of the window. Two blue robins kept singing ridiculously loud as their chattering song was grinding on his nerves. "You like to sing huh?" He grinned as slowly he raised his fingers and watched the green mist begin to circle in and out around his palm as it sparkled with darkness. "Enjoy your singing." He whispered as slowly the mist crawled through the air and down the beaks of the two birds as they began to sing louder and longer till everything just became one long and drawn out note.

William hummed softly as eventually the starvation of air from the use of singing drew the birds last bit of life till they dropped from the branch and onto the floor dead. He only smiled and carried on down the black iron, spiral staircase as he watched his mother and her sisters gathered around the middle white cabinets with the black marble topped settings. The walls were a perfect pearl white and just everything needed for the boy's rich tastes. A electric oven standing next to a large traditional Italian stone baked one. "How are you settling into the new bodies." He grinned as Sarah sprinted past him and up the stairs towards the sound of the scream. "Aw, don't tell me Blondie is saw about my little wake up call for Sam?" He teased while Mary whimpered and began to sneak away. "Oh, and by the way dear aunt. Why not go and help your son clean up the mess which has been made. After all, you have such a great nose for tracking trouble."  
"Do it." Winnie growled and Mary nodded as with a low head she quietly moved up the stairs. Her cold eyes trailed her sister before she adjusted her seat on the stool and matched the look on her son's face. "What a cruel and malicious boy."  
"I got it from the worst." He teased as he reached out and ripped a single grape from it's vine before throwing it into his mouth and crushing it elegantly with pearly teeth. "But my question still remains. How are the new bodies?"  
"You did something." She accused quickly as she laced her hands and lent her chin slowly on top of them. Her eyes piercing through his very soul. "What did you do to us boy?"  
"Well, I knew what would happen when you came back." He slowly began to walk around the centre island while one hand remained firmly placed on his waist. "All curses this." He threw one hand up and a large cloud of green burst forth from his palm. "And old language such as '_thee' _and _'thou' _that." He pointed his other palm completing the two mixes of the green clouds which began to dissipate over him.  
"Do not make such a careless use of your magic." Winnie scolded but he only shrugged. "So I cut out the middle man and gave you all a section of the minds from kids who's soul force you drained. Mainly the part of the mind which they learnt language from."  
"And here I thought you were so crude and useless."  
"Here I thought that you were an ambitious failure." William returned as they both shared an even colder smile.  
"So tell me boy." Winnie wondered as followed his trail around the room as he went over to a large steel fridge-freezer. He reached inside slowly and pulled out a fresh bottle of water. "What are your plans?" She took her own bottle as he held one out for her.  
"It involves patience, gaining of power, revenge... oh and bloody murder." He nodded. "But first we have to make sure everything is set. Nothing can go wrong. So you're going to start teaching us magic." He stated as though the matter was already settled and done.  
"And... If I chose not to teach you-" She fell quiet as her hands shot to her neck as they began to wrinkle and prune with old age. The warm colour fading as they became bony and ancient like her growing face.  
"Remember. I was the one who brought you back mother. I am the anchor of the spell which keeps you here. Sure, those brats restored you to your youth. But guess what? I'm the one keeping your hag soul in that makeshift body." He stated with her charming voice. "Do you understand?" He rose an eyebrow as she nodded frantically. "Good." He flicked his wrist and her hand fell back down to the table as it began to restore with youth.  
"You take after me quite well." She growled.  
"Why thank you."  
"It wasn't meant as a compliment." She decided.  
"See you outside in the courtyard in ten minutes. Be ready to teach us actually of something useful." He decided as he walked away with a slow sway of his hips. _Time to get these stupid plans into motion. Sooner I do this, sooner I can be rid of these other idiots. _He thought scornfully.

_**-Break-**_

Sarah crouched down as she ran her hand through her son's hair. She wasn't as cold and as heartless as the others. Yes she was ambitious and had wanted eternal life... so sue her? Who didn't! Who wouldn't take that opportunity to live forever! Yeah she had killed a few children... but what's done was done. She couldn't change the past! But what she hadn't counted on coming back was the bond she was feeling already next to her child. "What did you do?" She whispered softly as she looked at the hard marble shell of his eyes which dared not show any emotion. "What happened-"

She paused as she watched slowly a branch from outside slowly creep in cautiously as from it's main solid form it released a blossoming bud into Sam's hair where it grew and stood out fully grown amongst the strands of his golden hair. He reached out and slowly ran his hand across it before it slowly retreated back into the garden where it stood tall and silent like it once did. "Y-You cannot do that." She whispered softly as her eyes widened with surprise. _There's no way! _Her thoughts almost shouted. "What have I burdened you with?!" She whispered as she went down fully to her knees and reached out placing her hand on the boy's cheek. "You just cannot use that type of magic!" She whispered softly and shook her head. "Please." She pleaded.  
"Then what is the whole point of all of this?" Sam whispered quietly.

Slowly he let his eyes flood with emotion for the first time. "I'm the best brother and you know why?" He made sure to keep his voice low and quiet encase there were any prying ears nearby. "Because I'm so freaking good and creating a mask." He stated. "I'm oh so perfect at acting. I'm also a hell of a lot stronger than you. Because I never gave in to the madness." He slowly stood but kept the blanket wrapped around his waist as his eyes pierced through his mother's who now were downcast. "You gave in to everything. The darkness. The pain. Causing suffering to others. You gave in to all of it! You gave into your mother's expectations! You gave into Winnie giving you orders! You became her lackey! For god's-" Sarah hissed. "Sake." Sam finished. "You gave over to every single ounce of it! You killed Children!" He shook his head and walked over to the closet.  
"And what did you do to bring us back-"  
"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" He screamed and turned on her as he pulled a black shirt on over his lean torso.  
"How is it? You killed six nice young children for us to come back to life." Sarah smiled as she looked at her new sixteen year old body.

Sam stayed quiet for a moment as he reached over to his wrist and gently rubbed a new steel bracelet he had acquired. "You idiot." He muttered. "You gave way to madness. You gave up to everything the darkness of witchcraft could give you. But I'm certainly not like you." He shook his head and pulled on some tight leather jeans as he inspected himself in the mirror. "We're taking over the world, for many different reasons." He shrugged. "But which reason motivates us the most and gets us sat on the throne of ruler... that is what will be most important." Slowly he rose both hands as a purple light began to swirl from them and become a thick unrelenting mist.

Tendrils of vines and tree roots began to burst through the walls rapidly as roses and flowers blossomed into existence on the walls. Every acre of pearly white wall was soon covered beneath the mosaic of living and breathing plants. The air changes, so sweet and free from the burden of the usually stuffy room. "I know that there was once good in you mother." Sam pleaded quietly. "I know that when you was young, you had a power like me." He smiled and looked around as his magic coaxed further life and plants into the room. The carpet was replaced with the soft feel of soil which was so soft beneath his bare feet. small vines reached out from the tendrils and began to form a crown on his head of roses.

He placed one hand on his hip and walked forward slowly towards the girl who began to back away in horror. "So lost in pain." He whispered as the tendrils on the walls wrapped around her arms and threatening to stab through. "You gave into madness because you couldn't deal with the reality in which you became a dark witch." Sam whispered over and over. "But I know you're not going to tell on me that I can do this, or that I don't trust William."  
"A-And why do you know that?"  
"Because this." He held up his bracelet. The steel rose at the centre glowed on a cycle as it was presented to her face. "This is keeping you in your body. Without it, you go right back to hell." He shrugged. "Either way, I don't care. You try to blab and this will activate faster than you can get oxygen into your lungs. Don't blab... and stay here, try to make a connection with me." He said the last bit uncertainly as the tendrils uncurled from her arms and helped her stand slowly. "M-Maybe... fight through the darkness and the madness which is inside your head." He reached out but stopped himself at the last moment as he turned back towards his mirror. "Try and prove to me that there is something inside of you that is actually worth fighting for..." He paused for a longer moment.

He smiled into the mirror as he was met with the reflection of the man they had captured in the old cottage. Both nodded at each other as Sam looked over his shoulder. "William isn't the only one with plans."


End file.
